From the German laid open print 35 32 580 (FIGS. 6 and 7), a pump of this kind is known which, in dependence on the direction of rotation, delivers washing liquid either to washing places on the windshield or to washing places on the headlamp lenses of a motor vehicle. Such a pump includes two housing parts. Two outlet channels, two valves seats, two delivery chambers of sealing membranes and two pressure channels are positioned in one of the housing parts, which consequently has a complicated construction and can only be manufactured with difficulty.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of developing a double feed pump which has a simple construction and can be manufactured easily.